Letting Go
by MsIdiotGirlofJapan
Summary: Sesshomaru loves his daughter Kairi, but he doesn't really like her boyfriend, Jarsha. What happens when Jarsha dies, leaving Kai broken hearted? What do Sesshomaru and Rin have to do to ease her suffering?
1. Kairi and Jarsha

**A/N: ok, so this story I came up with a long time ago. I couldn't sleep so I started thinking and this story just popped into my head :-) I am going to use the name Kairi (kah-EE-ree) as the name for Sessy and Rin's daughter in every single story I write from now on because I am tired of looking up names and remembering their spelling and I made this one up myself. This story will be written in chapters, and this is my frist time writing a fanfic with chapters, so please bear with me. This story takes place in modern times.**

**ENJOY!**

Sesshomaru was sitting at the kitchen table sipping his morning cup of coffee when the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT!"

There was a thundering of footsteps as his daughter came down the stairs and opened the door. A teenage boy stood on the other side. He was tall, with light blue hair tied up in a ponytail. He wore jeans and a white sweater, and he had two sky blue feather wings sticking out of his back. (**A/N: ok, so imagine an angel with blue wings and blue hair**). This particular bird-demon was Jarsha, the boyfriend of Kairi Marie Takahashi (a.k.a: Kai), the daughter of Sesshomaru and Rin Takahashi. Kairi was a half-demon with silver hair, fluffy dog ears, and a dog tail sticking out of a hole in her custom-made black jeans. She was punk, but had a cheery disposition. She liked combat-boots and bands like Disturbed, 5-Finger-Death-Punch, and Evanescence. But, she volunteered at charities and animal shelters, and she read to kindergarteners every Wednesday. At this moment, she had jumped up and hugged Jarsha, who smiled at her in return.

Kai invited him inside then ran upstairs to get something. Jarsha stood awkwardly in the kitchen while Sesshomaru glared at him over his coffee. He thought it was funny when the boy paled with fear.

"DAD! WILL YA STOP SCARING HIM? SHEESH!" Kai yelled from upstairs. He always did this whenever Jarsha came over.

Sesshomaru only chuckled. Rin walked into the room at that moment and smiled a "Good morning" to Jarsha. He nodded and muttered a reply. Sesshomaru growled low in his chest and Rin whacked him upside the head, causing him to chuckle more into his coffee. Teasing the boy was so much fun. Besides, he had to find some way to get back at the boy for stealing his daughters heart. Don't take it wrong, he loved Kairi with all his heart and wanted her to be happy, but he never got to spend anymore time with her without the stupid boy butting in. He believed that the boy wasn't worthy of his Kairi. Jarsha had yet to prove his worth for Kai, as was custom by inu-demons when looking for a mate. Unfortunately, Jarsha was a bird-demon. And this was the 21st century, demon mating rituals didn't quite apply anymore.**(A/N: ok, that just sounded wrong e.0)**

"Hey, you ready?" Kai asked Jarsha as she came down the stairs and walked to the fridge, grabbing a yogurt-cup and a root-beer. Meanwhile, Jarsha moved closer to the door, eager to be away from Mr. Takahashi's piercing glare. They were going to the park for part of the day.

"Later losers!" she said, kissing her father on the cheek and hugging her mom. She headed toward the door. Jarsha took her free hand in his own.

"Don't forget! Your father is leaving for Chicago at four!" Rin called after her. Sesshomaru was the head of a very large company and was leaving for the week for a series of very important meetings.

Kai turned and waved at them. "I won't."

After they left, Rin turned to glare at Sesshomaru. She didn't like how he scared poor Jarsha like that and had told him many a time to cease his frightening glares. And every time she asked why he did it, she got the same answer.

"You know, he is actually a very sensible and responsible young man. If you took the time to actually talk to him and get to know him better, you would know this! I actually believe that they love each other..." Sesshomaru's eyes darkened at this, but Rin ignored him. "...they even may come to be a couple. Kai is seventeen now. She is plenty of old enough to have a mate. I was _sixteen_ when you took me! _SIXTEEN!_ And your getting all upset over her merely _dating_ a single boy! What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru opened his mouth to answer but Rin held her hands p to silence him. "Don't tell me, _'She's too young, times have changed. I do not believe he is worthy. He has not yet proved himself.'_"

Rin said all of this while mimicking her mate's voice horribly. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her and took another sip of his coffee. When he sensed Rin had calmed down slightly, he spoke.

"I merely do not like his background. His family is one of the most watched by the demon council, he has no demonic powers to speak of, he has no job, he lives on the streets, he has absolutely no way of providing for Kairi! He doesn't even go to school! I just believe that they are jumping too quickly into this and that they should wait a few years for him to settle his..._affairs..._and they are both underage according to the American laws. This isn't the Feudal Era any more, Rin. Things have changed."

Rin rolled her eyes. "What about Kairi? What about what she wants? If she loves him, Sesshomaru, and you do not agree to their coupling and force him out of her life, she _will_ hate you for it. And just because his family isn't the most honorable family in America, that doesn't mean he is just like them. Give them a chance. You'll see. Everything is going to be just fine." Rin patted his shoulder then walked out of the kitchen to do something around the house.

Sesshomaru sighed. He was never going to see what they saw. He was sure of it.

They all stood in the airport. Rin hugged Sesshomaru goodbye and gave him a quick kiss as he promised to be home soon. After he was done saying goodbye to his mate, he turned to his daughter who jumped up and hugged him. He hugged her back and whispered a goodbye in her ear. When he pulled away from her he ruffled her hair, making her playfully shrink away from him and swat at her bangs, causing Sesshomaru to chuckle softly. He turned to Jarsha, who nodded in respect and held out his hand. Sesshomaru looked at it for a second then shook it, making sure not to let his prejudice get the best of him and break the boy's hand. He took one last look at his mate and daughter, then turned and walked away. When he was on the plane, his thoughts returned to what Rin had said earlier.

"_What about Kairi? What about what she wants? If she loves him, Sesshomaru, and you do not agree to their coupling and force him out of her life, she _will_ hate you for it."_

He sighed. This was going to be hard. Kairi was turning eighteen in a month. At that time, as was tradition nowadays, she would choose her life's path. If she chose Jarsha, then he wouldn't be able to object, or else she'll never forgive him. He didn't like to admit it, but he had seen the way that Jarsha and Kai looked at each other. It was almost the same way he and Rin looked at each other, with their eyes full of love and happiness. He wanted Kairi to be happy, but he also wanted her to live a good life, filled with opportunity. A much better life than her older brother's. When he was 20 demonwise, he had moved and now lived in a small Los Angeles apartment, whereas they lived in a spacious mansion in Maine. Everything was slipping right out of Sesshomaru's hands, and he didn't know how to grasp it again.

"_What am I going to do?"_ he quietly thought.


	2. Dead

**A/N: Ok, here is the second chapter to my story Letting Go. I hope you all liked the first chapter, I cannot wait until this story is finished. I love it (even if is so sad) and I love writing these stories down. It gives me a reason to stay on the computer. So keep the reviews coming! I REALLY want to know what you guys think about my work :-) dont be afraid to super criticize me!**

**-MsIdiotGirlofJapan**

Sesshomaru entered his hotel room and flopped down on the king sized bed. That day's meeting had been extremely tedious. It had taken many hours of convincing and bribing just to get them to even consider his offer. If they took it, he would lose about five million in the process. Sesshomaru couldn't remember the last time he had felt this _tired_! He was about to dose off when he heard the phone ring. He groaned inwardly, peeling himself from the bed and grabbing the annoying device.

"Hello?" he muttered groggily.

"Sessh? It's Rin." Sesshomaru's fatigue vanished instantly at the sound of his wife's voice. She sounded sad, worried, even desperate.

"Rin? What's wrong? You sound troubled. Did something happen?"

"I need you to come home, _now_!" Rin sounded anxious now.

"Rin, I still have some very important meetings. I am coming home in two days. Whatever it is, can't it wait-"

"Sessh, Kai is hurt. She needs you to be here, _NOW_!" That final sentence decided it for him.

Rin was waiting for him when he got off the plane. Sesshomaru walked toward her hurriedly.

"Rin, what's going on? What happened to Kai?"

Rin shook her head. "I'll explain on the way home. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and rushed him out to the car. Since they were in a hurry, Sesshomaru drove, getting on the highway and pushing the car to a nearly eighty-five mph.

"Rin," he started, glancing in her direction. "what is going on?"

Rin took a deep breath. Somehow, Sesshomaru knew that this couldn't be good.

-Flashback-

_Rin stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes. While she worked, she thought about Kairi. The day after Sesshomaru had left, Kai had come home from a date with Jarsha looking really upset and worried. When Rin had asked her what was wrong, she had just smiled and said it was nothing. But, Rin could tell something had happened. That had been five days ago. Every day since then, Kai would leave and spend the day out somewhere. When she got home, she always looked disheveled. Rin was wondering what could possibly be going on when the phone rang._

"_I GOT IT!" Kai seemed to be in a hurry to be near the phone. She practically dove to grab it._

"_Hello, Takahashi residence" Kairi started breathlessly. "This is her...what about him?..." _

_Suddenly Kairi flung the phone across the room and ran upstairs. Rin rushed into the room to see what was going on. She heard a door slam and she could swear she heard heavy sobs coming from Kairi's room. Rin picked up the phone and checked the number. It was from the hospital from down the street. This hospital admitted demons. Why would Kai be upset over a phone call from them? Could something have happened to Jarsha?_

-End Flashback-

"After that, Kai locked herself in her room. She won't come out. She won't eat, she won't even talk to me! Every time I asked her what's wrong, she yells at me to go away. The only sound I hear coming from her room are sobs. I think something might have happened to Jarsha. I tried calling the hospital, but they won't tell me anything. I called his house, but his father told me it wasn't any of my business." Rin turned to her husband. "Sessh, I'm scared. I have no idea what to do!"

Sesshomaru thought about what Rin had said. If that boy had done something, _anything_ to hurt his daughter, he would personally ring the boy's neck.

"Don't worry, Rin. I'll try to talk to her."

He urged the car to go a little faster. Soon, they were flying through the country side, eventually turning onto a long, tree-lined lane, leading up to their large, western-style mansion. Once inside, Sesshomaru went to put his things in his and Rin's room, and afterward he found Rin outside of Kairi's door.

"Kai, your father is home! Please unlock the door!" Rin yelled in. The only answer they got was silence. Sesshomaru walked up to the door and gently knocked on it.

"Kairi, your mother and I are worried about you. Please talk to us." Sesshomaru heard shuffling and a small thump against the door, he swore he smelled the salt of tears. She had thrown her pillow at the door. Wonderful. But, at least it was an answer.

_'Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing'_

Sesshomaru looked up from his dinner and stared at the phone. Rin did the same for a moment before she got up and answered it.

"Takahashi residence...no, she is preoccupied at the moment, may I take a message?...I see...yes...yes, I'll let her know...thank you...goodbye." She set the phone gently on the charger and walked over to the table.

"I know why Kairi has locked herself in her room." Rin took Sesshomaru's glance as a signal to continue. She sighed.

"The day after you left, Jarsha and Kai went on a date. While they were out, a group of demons jumped them and Jarsha protected Kairi, nearly killing himself in the process. Kai brought him to the hospital, but he died from the wounds a few days later. That call was from his sister, saying that Kairi was invited to the funeral tomorrow."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru. He seemed to be deep in thought. "Sessh?" He snapped out of it and looked at her. "I'm going to let her know about it. Maybe we can at least get her to come out of her room for something."

Sesshomaru nodded and watched as Rin left her seat and walked up the stairs. He was generally astonished that the boy's family would hold a funeral for him, seeing as they had thrown him out years ago. He noted that it was really only the boy's father's side of the family that was trouble. Maybe his mother had at least tried to make amends, seeing as their only son had been murdered. Slowly, Sesshomaru stood up and followed Rin upstairs. He found her just as she knocked on Kairi's door.

"Kai? Jarsha's sister just called. We have been invited to his funeral tomorrow. If you want to go, let us know. I know this would mean a lot to you." Silence. Rin sighed. "We'll ask again tomorrow. You don't have to go if it's to painful for you."

Rin turned and nearly gave a start to see her mate leaning against the wall staring at Kairi's door. After a second, he held his hand out to Rin.

"Come on. Dinner is getting cold."

Sesshomaru sat the kitchen table, sipping his coffee. Rin sat next to him, sipping tea out of her own cup. Every few minutes, she would glance at the clock, then at the stairs. She sighed. That morning, they had reminded Kairi of the funeral, but they still only received silence.

"The funeral starts in half-an-hour. I don't think she wants to-" Rin stopped and her head snapped in the direction of the stairs. For there, walking slowly in her black sweats and converse, with a black hood pulled up over her head, was Kairi.

**A/N: Oh, and here's something I forgot to mention at the top of the page.**

** Readers, I am looking for two fanfics and I need your help to find them. The first one is one I read a long time ago. It takes place in modern times, it is rated M, its about the entire gang including Kanna, Naraku, Kikyo, Kohaku and Kagura. Apparently, they are all in high school and Rin has this special power thing with these two dragons from heaven and hell and something about prom and all of the girls getting pregnant at the same time and in the end Inuyasha's mom got pregnant too. I was pretty sure I favorited it, but I searched my favs. and it wasn't there! Ok, so the second one is and just Sesshomaru and Rin, but I wouldn't know because I haven't finished it yet, it is rated T and Rin has an abusive dad her hit her and Rin ran away and she met Sesshomaru at a river and he told her to go away. As I said before, I never finished it, because my parents wouldn't let me and then I could never find it again :-(. Please help me find these two fanfics!**

**-MsIdiotGirlofJapan**


	3. Funeral

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update! I was typing another one-shot for my oneshot-collection-story-thing. I will be changing its name by Christmas (December 25th for those of you who do not celebrate this holiday) to Sess/RinOneShots. Anyway, please enjoy! I 3 Reviews :-)**

**Pronunciation Guide:**

**Chiemi ~ key-em-ee**

The entire ride to the funeral home was silent. Sesshomaru and Rin tried to ask Kairi questions, but she remained silent. All she could do was nod and shake her head. Sesshomaru honestly didn't know what to do with his daughter. She was wearing all black, save for a dark purple tank-top underneath her black hoodie that currently covered most of her head. Her usually neat ponytail was now down and covering up her face. Her cheek were stained red from crying and her eyes were bloodshot with dark circles around them. She had a dead look in her eyes and stared blankly out the window as they drove along. Her scent was filled with the salt of tears, sadness, and stress. It seemed like she had debated quite a bit about coming here, and still had half a heart to change her mind.

When they arrived, they saw that the building was flocked (no pun intended) with bird demons. They filtered in and out of the building literally swarming the place. As they exited the car, a young demon looked over and gasped when she saw them. Quickly bidding her friends good-bye, she ran over to them and bowed. She was obviously Jarsha's sister, having the same features, except her hair and wings were a softer, paler blue than her brother's.

"Are you the Takahashi's?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded. The girl turned to Kai.

"You must be Kairi. I am Ashling, Jarsha's little sister." Ashling bowed again and held out her hand for Kai to shake it. When looked at her hand, then at the girl's face. Hesitantly, she reached out and shook it. Ashling smiled at Kairi. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like two letters and a small gift box. She gave one letter and the present to Kairi and gave the other letter to Sesshomaru.

"Jarsha told me to give these to you." Ashling said. "he said it was really important." Kairi nodded and stared at the gift box. It was small, just fitting into her hand. It had black, velvet wrapping paper and was tied in a neat bow with a silk purple ribbon. She turned it a few times in her had before putting it in her own pocket. Ashling smiled at them and was about to say something when she was interrupted by a woman walking up to them.

"Ashling, I see you have neglected your brother's funeral to idle chit-chat." she said. She looked almost identical to Ashling, except her eyes were a darker shade of blue.

"No, Mother, I was doing something for Jarsha. This is Miss Kairi. She is Jarsha's girlfriend."

"Oh, so this is the young inu that my son had fallen for." the woman bowed and turned to Sesshomaru and Rin. "And you must be her parents?" Rin nodded and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He decided that he would need to ask this woman some questions about the boy. Seeing the look in Sesshomaru's eye, the woman turned to her daughter.

"Ashling, why don't you take Miss Kairi inside? She may want to read her letter somewhere quiet without disturbances."

Ashling nodded and held out her hand for Kairi to take. Kai hesitated for a moment before taking at and following Ashling inside. The woman turned to Sesshomaru and Rin.

"I presume you have questions for me?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well." She turned and walked towards the building. Sesshomaru followed, with Rin hanging on to his hand. They went up a small flight of stairs and into an office. The woman turned and bowed slightly.

"I am Chiemi, the Lady of the Star-Hawk Clan."

Rin returned the bow. "Rin, Lady if the Inu Clan." This style of greeting was popular among the demons of Japan. The lesser leading, or lowest in title of occasion, female of a clan introduced themselves first. Inu demon were the 2nd most powerful demons, underneath Dragons. Star-Hawks were 4th underneath Panthers. Sesshomaru was surprised to learn that the boy was a Star-Hawk. They were bird demons with the power to speak to dead souls and spirits.

"What do wish to know?"

"We would like to inquire about your son."

"Ah, my poor Jarsha. Yes, his is a tragic story, indeed. Would you like to sit down? I can have refreshments called for you if you like." Sesshomaru nodded and sat down on one of the couches. Rin followed and Chiemi sat down on a chair across from them. She snapped fingers and instantly a young waiter appeared with a tray of coffe and tea. They each took their drink and Chiemi thanked the boy before sending him away. She took a sip and then looked at the couple across from her.

"Ah, where to begin? When he was born, his father didn't wan't anything to do with him. I was often sending him to stay at my friends houses. When he was 5, his little sister was born. His father had no more use for the boy, so he disowned him."

Rin looked confused. "Why?"

Chiemi sighed. "Because the laws of inheritance are different for us. Everything is handed down Father to Daughter, then from the Daughter to the Mate. When I came of age, I became Lady of the Star-Hawks, and when I wed my husband, he became the ruler of my kind. Originally, my mate was planning on marrying Jarsha off to some rich family. But, when Ashling was born, he had no use for the boy, and disowned him. I couldn't stop him because I had given up my power over him long ago."

"What happened afterwards?" Sesshomaru kept his voice calm. He was surprised at the boy's story. He just might be a little more powerful than Sesshomaru thought.

"He went from place to place. When he was thirteen he took off on his own, reappearing once in a while to rest and maybe gather some necessities. I tried begging my husband to let my poor boy come home, ut the stupid man has a will stronger than diamonds. When Jarsha died, my husbands only words were "good riddance". I had to make this entire funeral a secret. Right now he thinks everyone is at a family reunion."

"If he never came home, how did you know that he was dating our daughter?"

"We went to him. Whenever he was in town, I would tell my husband that I was taking Ashling to her her friends house and go visit him. One day, I found him in the park with a girl. He introduced her as Miss Kairi Marie Takahashi. Every time I saw him after that, he had Miss Kairi with him."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something else, but at that moment Ashling burst through the door. Sesshomaru immediately smelled fear and nervousness. Chiemi stood up.

"What is it?"

"Sh-sh-she did it! I-I tried to stop her, but-" Sesshomaru stood up and narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Ashling, calm down. What happened?"

"It's. Kairi, she performed the Binding!"

**A/N: duh duh duh! Cliffy! MWAHAHAHAH! Sorry, I had to do that :-) What is the Binding? What will Sessy do about it? Hmmmmm... Sorry its such a short chappy, I will try to do better next time. remember: I 3 reviews!**


	4. The Binding or The Gift

**A/N: So, here is chappy-ter 4. A sum-up of last chapter: Rin+Sess were taling to Jarsha's Mom at the funeral and Ashling just ran in and said that Kairi performed the Binding. Btw, the beginning of this chapter takes place downstairs with Kairi and Ashling while Rin and Sess are upstairs learning about Jarsha. ENJOY!**

Kairi followed Ashling inside. Immediately all of the smells assaulted her nose. Overall, she smelled the scent of birds, but amongst them were the scents of sympathy, tears, and one other scent. A scent Kairi would've preferred to never have smelled. It was the scent of death, mixed with the scent of the earth after a storm. It was Jarsha's scent.

Kairi turned to look at a doorway at the other side of the room. She walked towards it and found the room to be empty. Everyone must be out talking. She walked in and slowly started towards the coffin at the head of the room. Kairi hesitated a moment before looking inside. Jarsha lay peacefully inside on a bed of satin. His wings were folded up around his shoulders and he still wore the trademark off-white sweater and blue-jeans. He looked just as wonderful as she remembered. It hurt just looking at him.

She let her fingers brush his cheek as tears began to fall down her face. It wasn't fair! What did she do to deserve this? What did he ever do? All she wanted was to feel his arms around her again. To hear his voice again. To be with him forever. Why? Why did he have to die. Why couldn't she have at least said goodbye?

Ashling watched Kairi from the doorway. She was absently stroking Jarsha's cheek while tears fell down her face. She must have really loved Jarsha. Ashling wondered what it felt like, to love someone that much, and be loved in return. She was so into her thinking that she didn't notice Kairi reached into her pocket and brought out a pair of scissors and two roses, one black, one white. She cut a lock of hair from her head and a feather from Jarsha's wings. Ashling snapped to and ran over to her.

"You shouldn't do that! It hasn't been done in a thousand years! If it doesn't work you-you could die!"

Kairi looked at her sadly. "If I died, then I could be with him. And if I succeed, then I would be one of you." her expression grew pained. "I might be able to talk to him." she whispered.

Ashling eyes grew wide. She suddenly believed that if Kai wasn't so strong, then she would have already died of a broken heart. Her face looked so sad and painful. Ashling slowly brought her hand away from Kairi's arm.

"I can't imagine how you feel, but rash decisions aren't the answer. Please, Jarsha wouldn't want you to do this. He would've wanted you to be happy."

Kairi hung her head as a fresh wave of tears assaulted her. "But I can't be happy without him. Thats how love works. When you love someone, you need them to survive. With this," she held up the feather and the lock of silvery hair. "I might be able to live."

Ashling stared at her a moment before speaking. "I will give you five minutes. Then I am getting our parents." And with that she turned and walked out of the room.

Kairi turned back towards Jarsha. She raised the two flowers.

"With these Roses of Life and Death, I represent me and you."

She put the feather in between the two roses and wrapped them together with the hair.

"By binding us with these tokens from our bodies, I represent our destinies."

The flowers began to glow with a silvery light. She slowly let a tear fall down her cheek and onto the strange bouquet.

"With my tears, I show my love for you."

She used her claws and made a small incision on her finger. She squeezed a drop of blood out.

"And with my blood," she choked. "I complete the Binding."

The drop of blood fell onto the the glowing arrangement and it began to glow even brighter. It became a silver ball of light, and then, it split in two. One half turned into a silvery ribbon of light and snaked itself around Kairi's arm. The other half did the same to Jarsha. Kairi felt a warm sensation run through her body and suddenly, the light dissipated. Kairi looked down to see that a tattoo, much resembling a really long feather, wound up her arm from her wrist to her shoulder. It was blue at the bottom, and slowly changed color until it ended at her shoulder in silver.

Behind her, she sensed the worried aura of her mother and the somewhat angry aura of her father. Suddenly feeling weak, Kairi collapsed into a blissful world of darkness.

Sesshomaru caught Kairi before she hit the ground. He picked her up and turned towards Chiemi.

"What is wrong with her?" His voice was cold and furious. He saw Ashling cower behind her mother in fear. Chiemi had a stoic mask on.

"She is lucky to be alive. Nobody has performed the Binding in a thousand years. Legend says that it is an ancient ritual special to Star-Hawks. The Binding is performed when someone on earth is mourning the life of someone who has recently passed. They bind their heart and soul to the spirit of the deceased one, making it so that they remain mates forever." Seeing Sesshomaru's furious eyes and Rin's shocked expression, she continued. "Kairi will never be able to so much as look at other men now. She will not be able to wed, or have children. Jarsha shall remain in this world as a spirit until Kairi's death, where they shall continue on to the next life together. Assuming everything was done right, she might have a few of our powers. She may be able to see him and talk to Jarsha. They are forever bound together. Whats worse is that this spell cannot be undone."

She turned to her daughter. "Did anyone see?"

Ashling shook her head. She looked scared. "Everyone is out talking. Nobody even noticed us enter the building."

Chiemi nodded and turned and headed towards the door. When she got there, she paused.

"It would probably be best if you took her home. She needs to rest some and gain her strength before explaining herself."

And with that, she left the room. Ashling turned and bowed to them.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. Then she ran out after her mother.

After they got home, Sesshomaru put Kairi in her room and then went into his study. He paced around some, then gave up and sat at his desk and stared off into space. He thought about what Lady Chiemi had said earlier.

"_She is lucky to be alive. Kairi will never be able to so much as look at other men now. She will not be able to wed, or have children. Jarsha shall remain in this world as a spirit until Kairi's death, where they shall continue on to the next life together. Assuming everything was done right, she might have a few of our powers. She may be able to see and talk to Jarsha. They are forever bound together. Whats worse is that this spell cannot be undone."_

How hurt had Kairi been with the boy's death? Did she really love him that much? Sesshomaru still didn't like the idea, considering the fact that Jarsha would've had nothing to give her.

Sesshomaru suddenly remembered the letter that Ashling had given him. Maybe it could answer some of his questions. He pulled it out of his pocket. It was adressed to _Mr. Takahashi_. Sesshomaru opened it and read:

_Mr. Takahashi,_

_ I know that you may not like me in any manner. Or deem me worthy of your daughter. But, I do have something that I need you to know. You are the only person who could help. The other night, some demons tried to attack Kairi. I shoved them away and made Kairi hide. They beat me near to death. Kairi carried me to the hospital. I believe that the doctor that was treating me is a friend of my father's. He will not allow Kai near me, even though I have read every regulation and I know that he could be fired for this. Even now, I can feel the poison spreading through my veins. I will most likely die within the week. I beg you, do not tell Kairi what I have told you just now. I love her more than anything, and I know that this would hurt her more than I can bear. But, I do ask that you make sure that no one else meets the same fate as me. Nobody deserves this. Please, do it for Kai._

_Sincerely,_

_Jarsha_

Sesshomaru sighed. So, it turns out that the boy was worthy of Kairi. He had proven it by giving his life for her. Sesshomaru stood and walked to Kairi's room. He needed to talk to her. When he got there, he was surprised when he found the light on and the door _unlocked_. He walked into the room.

Kairi was sitting on her bed with a picture in her hands. Tears slowly cascaded down her cheeks as she stared at it. On the floor at her feet were torn pieces of paper, presumably the letter Jarsha had left for her. All of Sesshomaru's anger suddenly dissipated. So, Kai really did love the boy. Sesshomaru walked over and sat down next to her. She immediately leaned on his shoulder.

"I miss him."

Sesshomaru took a look at the picture. It was of Jarsha. He was wearing the regular sweater and jeans and his hair was tied up in a ponytail. He was leaning against a tree and smiling, or sort of smirking, at the camera. To Sesshomaru, it looked like an ordinary picture of the boy. But to Kairi, it must of meant everything. She set it down on her nightstand and leaned back against her father's shoulder. She reached into her pocket and looked at the gift Ashling had given her from Jarsha. She opened it slowly and showed Sesshomaru the inside. It was a ring box, made of black velvet with intricate silver designs all around it. Sesshomaru opened it and nearly gawked at what he saw.

Inside was a beautiful ring laying on a bed of silk. It was nearly pure silver, and the diamond was about the size of a human's fingernail (**A/N: the index finger)**. On either side of the diamond was a small black jewel. The designs on the setting were graceful and smooth, complicated yet simple. Sesshomaru immediately wondered where Jarsha could have gotten the money to buy something like this.

"He was going to talk to you. He was going to propose on my birthday." Kairi sniffed. "He said that he would never leave me. He _promised_ to always be there for me, no matter what. He said that he would always love me." She began to cry. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. She sobbed into his shoulder like her heart was breaking out of her.

"What would you have told him, if head asked you?" she looked up at him with a hopeful expression in her eyes.

Sesshomaru stared down at his daughter, and then at the ring. He slipped the ring onto her finger. He felt Kairi gasp and go wide-eyed with shock.

"I would've missed my little girl." He turned and smiled at her. She hugged him again.

"Thank you, Daddy."


	5. Graveyard or Oh Brother

**A/N: Here is chapter 5. So, you know how in the previous chapters I hinted that Kairi had an older brother and his past wasn't the best. Either this chapter or the next one, you get to meet him. I think it will be this chapter. Idk, we'll have to see. Anyways, ENJOY!**

Sesshomaru drove home slowly, thinking about the last few days. First of all, there was Kairi. She was still very much depressed, almost to the point where Rin was thinking about calling a therapist. Kairi had aslo been acting strangely that morning. She seemed..._nervous_...about something. Whatever it was, Sesshomaru was _going_ to find out.

Second of all, Rin went nuts when she heard about Kairi's ring. She had nearly broken down Kai's door just to see it. She kept going on and on and on about engagement rings and where Jarsha could have bought it and a bunch of other crap. Problem is, this was just upsetting Kai more and that made him more than edgy, and that made Rin stress out and Rin talked _more_ when she was stressed!

And that was only at home! At the office, he was bombarded with questions on why he left his very important meetings so suddenly. The company had lost millions of dollars because he didn't go to his last few meetings. His co-workers were seriously getting on his nerves, and if they didn't stop soon...

Sesshomaru was pulled out of his thoughts by his cell-phone beeping. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked his caller ID. It was Rin. He opened it and put it to his ear.

"Rin, I-" He was cut off by the sound of crying. Sesshomaru immediately felt worry and concern for his mate wash over him. "Rin, what's wro-"

"Kai is missing! I can't find her anywhere, I searched the entire house and sent the groundskeeper through the yard, but-"

"Rin calm down. Is there any clue to where she might be? Didn't she leave a message?"

"This morning I noticed Tenseiga was missing from the mantle and I thought you were cleaning it so I didn't say anything but earlier I thought I saw it in her room but when I looked again it was gone and then she turned up missing and-"

"Rin, I think I know where she is. Now stop worrying and calm down. I will be home in half-an-hour."

"O-okay." Rin hung up and Sesshomaru snapped his phone shut. He turned sharply and took exit 4a off the highway. He had a hunch, he just hoped it was correct.

Sesshomaru parked the car outside the graveyard and stepped out. The entire place looked bleak and dreary, gray and foreboding. What made matters worse was that this was a demon graveyard. Demon souls sometimes could not pass into the afterlife, so they stayed at the place where their bodies were buried. From all around you could hear low shouts and moans, cries and growls. All of the grave-markers had some kind of goblin or demon, ghoul or imp, sprite or monster. And everything was made out of the same special stone.

As Sesshomaru walked the paths, rain began to fall. A form of mist began creep up around the area, giving it an eerie look. After a while, Sesshomaru found what he was looking for. Before him was a grave, and a surprisingly neat one at that. The marker was made into the likeness of a type of hawk, except it was made out of blue crystals. There were small bushes of white lilies and blue roses planted around it, along with a birch tree on either side. It seemed to be the only place where the grass was not dead.

Kneeling in front of this grave was Kairi. She had Tenseiga unsheathed in front of her, but she was just staring at the grave, unmoving. Next to her a spirit loomed. It was the boy, but he didn't look happy. He knelt down next to Kai and placed a hand on her shoulder. He muttered something in her ear, which only twitched slightly in response. Sesshomaru scented the scent of tears wafting from his daughter and decided it was time to intervene.

"Kai."

Sesshomaru was taken aback by a sudden flash of silver and a pair of arms wrapping around him.

"It didn't work." Kairi sobbed into her father's chest. "I can't find him." Her cries became more pronounced and Sesshomaru put his arms around his daughter. He looked to the spirit of the boy and glared, sending a silent message. Jarsha only shook his head and sent a pained look Kairi's way. He caught Sesshomaru's eye again and pressed a finger to his lips. Then, he vanished.

Sesshomaru looked dow at his anguished daughter. So, the boy didn't want Kairi to see him. Interesting. He gently picked Kairi up and carried her to the car. He set her in the passenger seat and then retrieved his sword. Once he was in the car, he called his wife and let her know that Kairi was alright. When he got home he set a sleeping Kairi on the living room couch and went in search of his wife. He found her in the kitchen, she was making hot-chocolate and Sesshomaru swore he smelled cookies in the oven.

"There wouldn't be any ice-cream in the freezer, would there?" he joked.

Rin sighed and shook her head. "Women are complex creatures. You have to be one to truly understand. Chocolate is one of the major stress relievers. Hence the Coco, cookies, and chocolate ice-cream. All of this is really for Kairi. And if she's anything like me, which she _is_ Sesshomaru." she glared at her now smirking husband. "Then even this might not cut it. I'm serious, Sesshomaru! She really is upset and we need to do something about it. Kairi can't be like this forever."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her. "I know, but sometimes you females confuse me."

Rin set some coffee in front of him. "That's one of the reasons we were made for, Sessh. You will just have to grin and bear it."

Sesshomaru smirked again and took a sip of his drink.

"And also," Rin started, twirling a piece of hair nervously. Sesshomaru looked up at her and raised hos eyebrows expectantly. Rin sighed. "Our firstborn called. He and his wife want to come up and visit."

Sesshomaru nearly fell out of his chair. His son _wanted_ to visit? Why? And with his _wife_ no less. They had run away together to America five years ago. All they ever heard from him was the occasional post-card and maybe a christmas card every year. Since then, they hadn't really talked much. Plus, he and Sesshomaru had never really gotten along very well. The kid was too rambunctious; he never did what he was told, and Sesshomaru was always getting at him to clean up his act. Most usually, the boy had played video games and hung out with his friends. He had never listened to anything his parents had told him, and practically lived in his own world. He and Sesshomaru had fought often about rules and such.

Sesshomaru and Rin had had him back in the feudal era, and he had been born a pure-blooded demon. Meaning he aged at the pace of a demon. That meant he only aged one year every 25 years up until he was 10, then he had aged a year every 50 years. He had been there when humans had driven demons into hiding and when demons had forced themselves out of hiding. The boy had gone through a lot, and his parents wished better for him. It had seriously broken Rin when he had run away with that other girl. That was one reason why she had completely flipped out when Kai had run to the graveyard.

Sesshomaru gulped. "When would he be arriving?"

"Tomorrow. He said he wanted to help Kairi, uh, 'cope'. Apparently something happened and, um-"

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, becoming a little more than impatient.

Rin sighed. "Theresa cheated on him, and then the man she used murdered her because he was afraid of our family. His wife is actually someone he met online. Her name is Katrina, she is a very sweet girl. I talked to her."

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding. So, his son had smartened up a bit. Maybe he really could help Kai. The girl idolized her older brother for some reason, and he did the same. He pushed her to become a better person and to get better grades, while he failed in these places himself. Most siblings hated each other, Sesshomaru had a LOT of experience in that category, but these two were practically inseparable. Before he had left, the boy had given Kai a charm bracelet, and when he had disappeared, she had begun to wear it every day. It really perplexed Sesshomaru.

A light coughing was heard as Kairi entered the room. She sat at the table across from her father and laid her head on her arms. Rin set some Coco and a few cookies in front of her. Kai eyed them for a minute before reaching out and taking one. She ate it slowly, seeming to not even taste it. Rin cleared her throat and Kai's eyes shifted to her mother mid-bite.

Rin put her hand on Kairi's arm. "Your brother wants to come visit with his wife. Is that okay with you?"

Kairi swallowed and nodded, then laid her head back down on her arms. Her eyes closed and, within a matter of seconds, she was asleep. Rin looked at Sesshomaru, and found that he was equally perplexed as she. They both were thinking the same thing. Kairi's face was becoming sadder, more and more every day. If this continued, then it could mean bad things. Sesshomaru gave Rin a look that said "I'll take care of her.", then picked up Kai and brought her to her room.

Sesshomaru sat, like every morning, at the table drinking his coffee. **(A/N: is it me, or did I make this guy addicted to coffee? Oh great, now I just made myself hungry...)**. Rin sat across from him, drinking her herbal tea. Their son was due to arrive any second now. Minutes ticked by slowly, until a whole hour was left. Making the kid quite. Sesshomaru had begun to wonder if the boy would even show up at all when there was a knocking at the door. Rin immediately stood and answered it. Behind the door were two people, a man and a woman.

The man looked like a Sesshomaru Clone. The only difference was his clothes. He wore the typical american style for teenagers nowadays. DC sneakers, baggy sweater and jeans, hat pulled to the side, dark sunglasses, and some chains around his neck. Despite his clothing choice, he was still very handsome, his father's features standing out on his face. **(A/N: I wish I had a picture of this!)**The woman behind him contrasted though. She was very beautiful, with long, straight, blonde hair, soft, pale blue eyes, and rosy skin. She wore a simple pink sundress with a pair of matching flats. Looking at her, you wouldn't believe she was married to the rowdy boy, except for the fact that she was pregnant. Very.

The boy dipped his head and used one finger to push his sunglasses down, looking at Rin with mischievous eyes. Rin smiled and threw her arms around the boy. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Hello, mom. Long time, no see, huh?"

He grabbed a backpack of the ground next to his feet and took a small suitcase from the girl. He went inside and set everything down in the living room, then he went into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. The girl went over and stood next to her husband. Sesshomaru caught his son's eye. The kid nodded his greeting.

"Father." he said, his voice cool.

Sesshomaru nodded in return. "Benjamin."

**I really wish I had a picture of that! A teenage Sesshomaru wearing those kind of clothes? ^.^ Hey! I just had an idea! If you want, one of my exceptionally-talented-with-art readers could draw that for me. Send me a message if you want to. Oh and BLUEBUNNY7 (or was it 137?) is not allowed to do it because she ALREADY drew a picture of Kairi. I will be posting a link to that on my profile soon. Anyway, did you like it? I named her brother Benjamin because A- I was listening to Breaking Benjamin when I typed this and I 3 them! B- its a nice name.**

**I 3 REVIEWS!**


	6. Benjamin

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, having trouble with current one-shot. So much WORK! So little TIME! I have set up a poll on my fanfiction account. It will help me type faster and will tell me what to type. Please review!**

You could have cut the tension within the air of that kitchen with a knife. Sesshomaru was glaring at Benjamin, Benjamin was pretending his father wasn't there, and Rin and the girl were fidgeting nervously. Trying to somewhat ease the atmosphere, Rin turned to her son.

"Ben, you have not introduced us to your lovely friend here."

Ben shifted his eyes to his mother, and surprised both parents when he spoke perfect english, one of the subjects he had once considered a waste of time. "Mother..._Father_, this is my mate, Katrina. She doesn't speak Japanese."

After she got over the shock, Rin smiled and switched to english. "Well, it is very nice to meet you Katrina. I am Rin, and this is my mate, Sesshomaru. We are glad you could come to Japan in your, um, current state."

Katrina smiled. "Thank you, It's very nice to meet you." she laughed a bit. " I practically had to _kill_ Benny to let me come though."

Benjamin coughed loudly and Katrina stepped on his foot. Ben cringed and muttered something about "damn female hormones", which earned him a good smack upside the head. Sesshomaru smirked and it was Benjamin's turn to glare at him. They were interrupted by the sound of soft footsteps coming down the satir. Rin immediately got up and grabbed a yogurt cup from the fridge. Kairi walked into the room wearing her trademark black sweats and a t-shirt, then stopped short when she saw her elder brother. Benjamin smiled at her.

"Hey there, Squirt! Long time, no see, eh."

He walked over and gave Kairi a hug. She hugged him back, but it was halfhearted and she remained as silent as ever. After a minute, she pulled away and sat down next to her father. Rin placed the yogurt and a spoon in front of her. Kai looked at it, then at her mother and shook her head. She pushed it away and laid her head on her arms.

Benjamin raised an eyebrow and for the first time in in a long time caught his father's eye. He jerked his head in Kai's direction, asking his father a silent question. _"Is she always like this?" _Sesshomaru nodded and his eyes returned to his coffee. _"Always." _Rin sighed and put the yogurt back in the fridge.

"Ben, honey, come with me. You need to know where you are staying."

Benjamin nodded and followed his mother out of the room. Kairi stood went back upstairs. That left a very nervous and awkward Katrina with a very apathetic and silent Sesshomaru. She shifted nervously around for a bit, then jumped when Sesshomaru spoke.

"How did someone like you ever get with someone as ridiculous as that moron I call 'son'?"

She smiled. "Well, when...um..._Emily_ cheated on him and died, uh, Benny was really upset. I was his counselor and, um, well we kind of, um, got together."

It was clear that the pregnant girl was uncomfortable talking about it, so Sesshomaru dropped the subject. Rin and Ben came back and they all sat and chatted for a while. Or, 'chatted' as in Rin asking questions and Ben and Katrina answering them. Sesshomaru remained as silent as ever. After maybe three hours, Ben stole Katrina away, much to her protests, so that she could 'rest', and Rin set about making dinner.

About a week went by and Benjamin had no success in cheering up Kairi. So, he and Katrina left for America, and Rin and Sesshomaru went back to their regular schedule. Everything was just fine for a couple of days, until Sesshomaru got the letter from his mother. The always got letters from her, so it was probably another complaint about how he never came to visit her anymore. Sesshomaru threw it away, not wanting to see what she had to say _this time_.

Sesshomaru never realized what a grave mistake he had made until he came home from work three days later and found Rin in the living room with none other than Fumiko Takahashi.

**Sorry its such a short chapter, but the next part is important and I like to put each important part in its own chapter. I will start typing the next one immediately! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-MsIdiotGirlofJapan**


	7. Mother

**A/N: Like I promised, here is the seventh chappy. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!...what, no one? ok. So, back on track, this chapter is really important, and I am sorta happy/sad to say that this story has only a few more maybe short/maybe not chapters left! I CANNOT wait to write the epilogue, holy crap, it is so damn CUTE!**

**Enjoy chapter 7!**

Sesshomaru nearly fell over when he opened the door. But, he still deserves some credit. It's not every day you come home from a trying day at work expecting only your lovely wife and super depressed teenage daughter to be there, but instead you find all that_ and_ your super annoying, sarcastic, half delusional, egotistical, sweet, loving, absolutely terrifying _mother_ there too.

As of now, Lady Fumiko Takahashi was sitting in the kitchen sipping some tea and chatting with Rin. Sesshomaru stood there for maybe a minute and a half before he got over it.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" he asked a little more coldly than he meant.

Fumiko looked up at her son and smirked. Then she spoke in that annoying, sugary-sweet voice that had always managed to find a way to annoy the hell out of Sesshomaru ever since he was 18.

"You didn't receive my letter, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru silently sursed himself. That frickin letter was her warning him of her arrival. He had even had time to write back with an excuse this time too. Damn it!

"No, Mother. I am afraid I did not receive any such letter from you. But, you did not answer my question. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

_'More like "to what should we blame the headache?" if you ask me.'_ Sesshomaru thought glumly.

Fumiko sighed. "Well, isn't it obvious? When I heard about my poor Granddaughter, I had to come over and offer my help. Besides," she sat back in her seat and sipped her tea in a mocking way. "I never get to visit anyway."

Sesshomaru growled under his breath and muttered something incoherent. Fumiko's head snapped up and responded with a sinister smile on her face.

"Keep it up, and next time I'll bring your sister. Now stop being such a bad puppy and give your poor old mother a hug."

Sesshomaru's growling immediately ceased and he let his mother embrace him. ANYTHING was better than his sister. Mahri Takahashi was in all ways the evilest creature in the world. She pretended to be sweet with her beautiful features and sugary voice, but she could make baby cry from ten miles away. She had a talent of getting what she wanted, when she wanted it. She walked all over people and thought herself to be even above Sesshomaru's father just because he was dead.

When Fumiko pulled away from her son, she smiled at him mockingly, knowing that she now got whatever she wanted.

"There now, was that so hard?" she moved back to the table and gestured to the seat between her and Rin. After Sesshomaru had reluctantly sat down, she turned to Rin and restarted their earlier conversation.

"So what exactly had happened? I want all of the details."

Rin told Fumiko about Kairi and Jarsha and how Jarsha had died and about Kairi's coping issues. Fumiko just nodded and 'ah'-ed and 'hm'-ed at the right places. When Rin finished, she spoke again.

"Has she eaten at all since? Or better yet, does she ever even come out of her room?"

Rin shook her head. "No, she refuses to eat and has only come out if that room twice since it happened. Once for the funeral, and once when her brother came to visit. That's all."

Fumiko nodded. "I see." she sniffed the air a couple of times. "She has performed the Binding? _What_ on _earth_ gave her _that_ idea?"

"No clue, she did it during the funeral. We were upstairs talking to Lady Chiemi when her daughter came in. she won't talk about it...Speaking of which, how did you know?"

"I have a better sense of smell than most others of my kind. Normally, the boy's scent would've faded by now, but it is still strong on her. Sorta hard to miss, ya know."

Rin nodded and sipped her Coco. Sesshomaru swore he was never going to understand females. They were _way_ to complicated, even to him. Especially his mother. He sat there, and watched as the conversation rolled on for another few hours, the talk mainly about Kairi and her troubles.

Eventually, Sesshomaru found that he couldn't stand his mother's company any longer, so he made up a good excuse and went to his study. He relished the quietness of the room and immediately sat down at his computer. He was still typing away another hour later when Rin walked in.

She came around behind him and wrapped her ams around his shoulders. She sighed and Sesshomaru put one of his hands on her head. She smiled and kissed his cheek, then moved away and sat in her reading chair by the fire place. Sesshomaru watched as Rin grabbed her reading glasses **(A/N: Yes, she has reading glasses, deal with it.) **and opened her current novel. Or, her newer current novel. Sesshomaru noticed that she had switched from Pride and Prejudice to Teen Depression: What to Expect in a matter of a few weeks. That was weird, considering how fast she read.

Sesshomaru shut down his computer and walked over to her. He put his hand on the book and took her glasses off, putting them back in their place on the table next to the chair. Rin looked at him for a moment, then she did as he asked. He pulled her into a hug and Rin laid her head on his chest.

"What are we going to do, Sess?" Rin sniffed. "Kai must feel terrible right now."

Sesshomaru rubbed her back in a comforting way. "I know, Rin. We'll think of something, don't stress abou it too much."

Rin nodded and leaned into him. Sesshomaru hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. All that Sesshomaru could think of right now was how wonderful this moment was. He relaxed into Rin and purred slightly. Rin giggled and smiled into his shoulder. They stayed like this for a while, until...

"I hope I am not _interrupting_ anything..." a bored voice said.

Sesshomaru growled and glared at his mother. Rin looked from her mother-in-law to her husband, then pulled away from Sesshomaru. She had the faintest of annoyed looks in her eyes, but one had to squint _really_ hard to see. Fumiko merely raised an eyebrow at the couple, then her usually bored mask took its place.

"I was simply wondering where Kairi's room might be. Her scent is littered everywhere and it is greatly confusing."

Rin simply nodded and walked out of the room, Fumiko walking after her with a smug look in her eyes. Sesshomaru swore if that woman weren't A: his mother, B: much older and more powerful than he, or C: frickin _**CRAZY**_, he would kill her. But, the fates would not allow it, plus his sister would be after him and _that_ was something he would rather avoid. So, Sesshomaru followed after them and fumed silently in his mind, thinking of creative ways to destroy his mother and sister.

When they arrived, Rin stopped and quietly knocked on the door.

"Kai, sweetheart, it's Mom. Your grandmother is here, she would like to see you. Please unlock the door for us."

They stood there for a moment and Sesshomaru was about to tell his mother that it was never going to happen, when the soft click of the lock was heard and footsteps retreated away from the door. They all seemed to stand there for a moment, then Fumiko opened the door and waltzed right in.

After a second simply staring at the door-frame in surprise, Sesshomaru and Rin also entered the room. Kairi lay on her back on her bed, blankly staring at the ceiling. She could have passed for dead if it weren't for the fact that you could plainly see her breathing. Her arms were folded across her stomach and she wore the same black sweats and hoodie as always.

Fumiko watched the girl for a moment, then turned to Sesshomaru and Rin. "It would be best if I were alone with the girl."

A snarl ripped through Sesshomaru's chest. Whatever that woman had to say to _his_ daughter, then she could damn well say it in front of him! Sesshomaru didn't give a shit what she thought about it. Fumiko calmly raised an eyebrow, then her eyes flashed to Rin. Rin nodded and gently tugged on Sesshomaru's hand.

Sesshomaru looked at her skeptically for a moment, then he reluctantly followed. As long as Kairi was okay, then he could deal with his psychotic mother. They walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. Sesshomaru wanted to stay and listen at the door, but instead he was whacked up-side the head and pulled downstairs by his arm.

They sat in the living room for hours before Fumiko walked back downstairs. She seemed deep in thought, and proved this by completely missing a step on the stairs and falling flat on her face. Sesshomaru had to fight back the overwhelming urge to burst out laughing. Her scent indicated that she was quite surprised to find herself on the bottom of the stairs. Sesshomaru vowed that he would never forget the look on his mother's face from where she sat on the floor.

Fumiko stood and dusted herself off. She walked up to her son and scowled.

"You find this funny, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru struggled to keep his face straight. Fumiko rolled her eyes and pulled something out of her pocket.

"It seems that the only way to cure her is to give her back what she lost." she looked from Sesshomaru's shocked expression to Rin's equally shocked expression. "These," she spoke as she pulled a small vial from her pocket and handed it to Sesshomaru. "are her tears. They should help Tenseiga do its job. Now, I fear that I must take my leave."

Then she disappeared into thin air, scaring the crap out of Rin.

"I swear I have the utmost respect for that woman, but I HATE it when she does that!"

Sesshomaru, who was unable to hold back at this point, burst out laughing at this comment. He stood there for a moment before he was able to recollect himself. He still had trouble wiping the grin off his face, though.

Rin turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Then she shook her head and walked over to the mantle. She gently took Tenseiga off its stand above the fireplace and looked at it fondly. Then she walked over and gave it to Sesshomaru, begging him to do what he had to with her eyes.

"For Kai." was all she said.

Sesshomaru's face went solemn and he nodded. He took the sword from Rin and walked out to his car. Then he sped off toward the graveyard.


	8. Revived

**A/N: Ok, so HERE is the chapter you have all been waiting for! Its the one where...and Sessy...and Kai... Sorry, but your gonna have to read it to fill in the blanks ^^. Anyway, I can promise that all who have been reading this story will LOVE what happens in this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

Sesshomaru parked outside of the graveyard. He grabbed Tenseiga and the vial and stalked down the path. He walked for a while and eventually stopped at a particular, lonely, little grave. It was Jarsha's . He studied it for a moment, then he drew Tenseiga and stabbed the dirt in front of the grave. Immediately, a spirit formed infront of him.

He seemed relatively shocked to see Sesshomaru standing there. His jaw dropped and his eyes practically bugged out of his skull. They stayed like that for a while. Sesshomaru staring blankly at the boy and Jarsha looking like he just walked in on...never mind. Eventually, the boy's expression started to annoy Sesshomaru.

"What?" he snapped.

Jarsha snapped out of it and shook his head. "Normally when I'm summoned, it's Kairi. It was surprising to find you here, Mr. Takahashi."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. "What do you mean, Kairi summons you?"

Jarsha gulped. "She comes every night, sir. She brings that sword of yours and tries to find me."

Sesshomaru growled a little under his breath. So, Kairi was sneaking out to see the boy? Was she that sure that she would find him?...How much had she fallen for Jarsha?

He cleared his throat and held up the vial. "This contains Kairi's tears. I was told they could-"

"Revive me." Jarsha finished. "I know this, Mr. Takahashi. I am an expert on Demon lore. I appreciate the offer, and I can guess why you would wish to do something like this. But, I do not want them."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Jarsha sighed. "For the same reason that I do not show myself to Kairi. It might cause more damage than intended. I don't..."

"You don't what? Want to hurt her? Boy, if had to whip you for every tear my daughter has cried over _your_ death, there wouldn't be anything left of you to whip by the time I was half-way done! She won't eat, she won't sleep, she won't even come out of her fricken room! You do NOT know how many nights we have been kept awake by her cries! So do NOT give me any shit about not hurting her, because it's already far too fricken late!"

Jarsha cringed and looked away at Sesshomaru words. His face became pained. "I didn't know." he said quietly. "I didn't think that I could hurt her that much. I only wanted her to be safe. I-"

"Kid, no matter how much I hate to say it, Kairi loves you like hell. What you did to her is going to scar her for life. Trust me when I say this, no matter how hard you work to keep those you care for safe, something _always_ happens, and you _can't_ prevent it. The best thing to do is to _help_ the ones who suffer, not make their suffering harder. Look at what you did to Kai, do you _want_ that to happen to someone else?"

Jarsha just shook his head and continued to look away from the demon lord in front of him. "I understand, sir."

Sesshomaru gave one final glare at the boy. Then he did something that he had never believed he would do. "And by the way, boy-"

The flipped the vial open and dumped it on Tenseiga. Then, before you could say "Holy crap.", he grabbed the sword and swung it through Jarsha's transparent form. There was a loud screeching sound, and then Jarsha stood there, his eyes as wide as they were earlier.

Sesshomaru sheathed the sword and finished his sentence. "If you _ever_ hurt my daughter like that again, trust me when I tell you, there will be _nothing_ stopping me from sending you back to the underworld. Am I understood?"

Jarsha nodded and smiled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then turned on his heel and started to walk back towards the car. Jarsha followed swiftly behind. They were almost to their destination when Sesshomaru's cell-phone rang. He snatched it out from his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Rin. He flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Rin-"

"Sesshomaru, I need you here NOW!" she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"What? Did something happen?"

"Kairi collapsed and fell down the stairs. I brought her to the hospital but-"

"Rin, calm down. Save the details for when we arrive. We're on our way."

"O-okay. Hurry." she hung up.

Sesshomaru snapped the phone shut and growled a curse under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Jarsha piped up, trying to match Sesshomaru's now quickened pace.

"We have to go to the hospital. Kairi's hurt."

**I know, I know, it's short. But, I DID resurrect Jarsha, so that deserves points right? AND I updated early just for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Letting Go

**A/N: YAY! See, I TOLD you I would bring Jarsha back!...Oh, stop looking at me like that, you know I'm not so cruel as to make Kairi just get over it. Who could be so mean, lol. Anyways, this is the LAST chapter before the epilogue. *sniff * I LOVED TYPING THIS STORY!**

When they arrived at the hospital, they had a dilema finding Kairi's room. You see, it was the same hospital that Jarsha had stayed in, and all of the nurses recognized him, and one of the doctors actually ran away screaming something about ghosts and other-worldly spirits and such. It took them a while, but eventually they found a nurse who wasn't having a complete spaz-attack that told them that Kai and Rin were in room 28916 on the 8th floor.

They got up there easily, seeing as every single one of the 20 doctors waiting for the elevator fainted when they saw Jarsha. What was it with people these days? I mean, you see some random demon who died a month or so ago walking through the hospital with an Inu Lord, you'd think it wouldn't be _that_ phenomenal.

When they arrived at Kai's room, they found Rin talking to a doctor. She looked very upset. Sesshomaru told Jarsha, much to the boy's confusion, to stay at the other end of the hall. Then, he walked up to the doctor.

"What's wrong with her?"

The doctor looked grave (no pun intended) "Normally, something like this is treated and healed within a day or two. But, we have noticed within the past few hours that Miss Takahashi is growing steadily worse. Her body rejects any form of nutrition that we try to give her. We have seen this once or twice before, but these cases were stress-related. She'll not speak, so do you know of anything that might cause..."

Rin sighed. "Her boyfrie-er, _mate_ died about a month or two ago. We knew she was upset, but..."

The doctor nodded his understanding. "A broken-heart. Unfortunately, there is no cure for that in the medical world. It seems that she has simply lost the will to live. The only cure for her is what she lost but-"

"I can take care of that."

Oddly enough, this doctor was the only person who didn't seem surprised to see Jarsha standing there. Rin's eyes practically bugged out of her skull, though. The doctor regarded Jarsha for a minute, then he stepped back and gestured towards the door. Jarsha nodded and walked in. Sesshomaru moved to stand in the doorway, with Rin and the doctor watching from behind him.

Kairi was asleep, simply laying on the hospital bed. Her usually fluffy, silvery, pointed puppy ears were dull, frazzled and droopy. Jarsha knelt doen next to her and reached out a hand to her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly and she stared at Jarsha. He pulled her up and into a tight embrace, whispering something in her ear.

Kairi nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. Tears began to spill like rivers from her eyes. She didn't close them or even sob though. She just lay there in Jarsha's arms with tears flooding her cheeks. Her eyes caught her father's and she sent a silent message.

"_Thank you."_

Sesshomaru merely nodded. The doctor gasped and ran over to look at the machines that littered the room.

"She's recovering! I have never seen a recovery this fast! I-" he went on rambling on how this was medically impossible. Rin turned to Sesshomaru and took his hand.

"I'm proud of you, you know. Ever since she was born, I thought she was going to have to run-away if she ever wanted to marry someone." Rin chuckled. " It must have been tough, letting her go like that."

Sesshomaru simply nodded. Rin was right, it had taken a lot to let Kairi go.

**YAY! All I have to do now is the epilogue! Unfortunately, I won't be able to update until January, so that puts me behind in the story typing ( Holiday Break. They make us leave pur laptops there DX ) Oh, well. I hope you all enjoyed the story!**


	10. Epilogue or Rena

**A/N: YAY! Sorry for the wait everybody, but here is the EPILOGUE! I hope you all enjoyed my story. And there will be a contest on for this fic, so please look into it. It will be posted to the dA group: SesshomaruHEARTRin. Thank you all who have read and reviewed this story. ENJOY!**

_-3 Years Later-_

Rin watched as Sesshomaru and Kairi danced away, Kai's white dress swishing elegantly at her feet. The entire room was decorated in white, gold, and pale blue. Soft music played on the speakers, and every pair of eyes watched as the bride danced with her father.

Kai's smile lit up the entire of the dimly lit room. Even Sesshomaru, who was still slightly put off about all of this, smiled with her. But, that wasn't the only source of their joy, for if you looked closely, you could see the small baby-bump growing in the bride's stomach.

"Jacob, sit still."

Rin looked over at her son, who was scolding his oldest for literally bouncing in his seat. Actually, it was more like trying to mimik a monkey after a double shot of expresso and some steroids, but imagine it in cute-3-year-old-little-blonde-haired-boy form.

"But, _Papa_! I don' wanna!"

Rin giggled at Benjamin's frustrated face. She poked him in the side.

"Remind you of anyone?"

Both Rin and Katrina burst into laughter at his glare. At seeing the two older woman laughing at some strange joke, a silver haired little girl in a poofy pink dress looked away from her Aunty's glittery dress and turned to her mother.

"Momma, what so funny?"

Katrina smiled at the little girl in her lap. "Oh, Papa is just having trouble with Jay-Jay, Khloe."

"Oh." The girl turned to her twin brother. "Jay-Jay shud wissen to Papa."

Jacob stuck his tongue out at her. Khloe turned to her mother and shook her head. "Jay-Jay diffy-cult."

Rin had to hold her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Jacob may look like his mother, but he was internally the spitting image of Benjamin. Khloe looked exactly like her father, but was twice as sweet as her mother, which probably wasn't even possible.

Katrina shook her head and traded children with Ben, so that Khloe now sat in his lap watching Kai and Sesshomaru dance around the dance-floor. Katrina bent down and whispered a soft warning in Jacob's honey-colored puppy ears.

"You should listen to Papa _and_ your sister, unless you want to go home." the little boy shook his head furiously. "Then be a good boy, okay?"

"Yes, Momma."

Ben looked skeptically at his wife. "How did you do that?"

Katrina laughed. "A trick for me to know, and _you_ to watch and learn for yourself."

Ben rolled his eyes at her. Rin turned her eyes back to her mate and daughter. They spun around one-last time, then Jarsha walked up and bowed to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru regarded him for a moment, then let him take Kairi's hand. Kairi and Jarsha danced away and Sesshomaru walked up to Rin. He bowed and offered his hand to her, which she took with delight.

Sesshomaru led her to the middle of the dance-floor, which was now filling up with couples dancing, and began to dance slowly with her. They stayed like that for a while, moving with the soft music and staring into each other's eyes. After several minutes, Rin decided to speak.

"You were right when you said that at least one of Ben's children would be just like him."

Sesshomaru chuckled and turned an eye to his son. Ben was simply sitting there with Khloe in his lap, watching her braid wildflowers from the surrounding field into a crown. Jacob, however, was using his food and hands to paint pictures on his plate while his mother chided him.

"Indeed. I might actually laugh when Jay is older and Ben has absolutely no clue what to do with him."

Rin laughed. "I'll make sure I have the video camera."

"You will do no such thing."

Rin only laughed harder. When it came to Sesshomaru's pride, there was nothing damaging it more than it already was. **(A/N: He attempted to raise two half-demon kids. Can you **_**imagine**_** that? Cute, but... *shudders*)**

"She looks happy. Kairi, I mean. If you hadn't brought Jarsha back, things could be much different."

Sesshomaru simply nodded at this observation and looked to where Kairi and Jarsha were resting. They were sitting down at a table raised on a platform that was reserved for them and the wedding party. They were holding hands and Kai's head rested on Jarsha's shoulder.

Rin was right. Things could have been _much_ different. More so than Sesshomaru would like to admit. But, he _had_ revived Jarsha, and Kai was happy. That, at least, was what mattered most.

-9 Months Later-

When they arrived at the hospital, they found Kairi fast asleep. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, even though it had only been several hours. Jarsha sat in a chair near her bed smiling at the little pink bundle in his arms.

Rin crossed over to him and gave a very loud "AWWWW!", effectively waking Kairi from her sleep. Kai sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked exhausted. She took the baby from Jarsha and cradled her in her arms. Sesshomaru nodded a greeting to Jarsha, then walked over to Kairi. She smiled at him and gave him a hug. Then she showed him the baby.

She looked exactly like Kairi, but her features were more unique. Her hair was pale blue, but it faded softly to silver at the ends. Her fluffy ears did the dame thing. Her eyes looked like little sapphires with tiny golden flecks. She had the same crescent moon as Kairi, and her wings were all silver, save for a single blue feather on the underside of the left wing.

"She's lovely." Sesshomaru remarked. Kairi nodded and smiled at the small creature in her arms. Rin popped up next to Sesshomaru.

"Do you have a name picked out yet?"

Kairi nodded and spoke in a dreamy-like voice. "Rena."

"Oh, that's the prettiest name I've heard yet! And so fitting for such a pretty girl!"

"Thanks, Mom."

Rin smiled. "Anytime, sweet-heart."

Sesshomaru his family with a feeling of contentment. Kairi cradled Rena in her arms and Jarsha had his head in Kia's shoulder. Rin was next to Sesshomaru holding his hand and throwing comments at how pretty Rena was. Eventually he found his eyes back on Kairi. Letting her go had been difficult, but he was sure as hell glad that he had.


End file.
